prehistoric_earth_a_natural_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannosaurus
: "Yet in the last 25,000,000 years, the dinosaurs' most infamous predator has appeared. The meanest and scariest of them all. The most terrifying predator that has ever walked the Earth - Tyrannosaurus Rex, the ultimate predator, the most notorious flesh-eater ever known, a 7-ton, 15-meter-long carnivore, specifically and perfectly evolved to kill and eat even other giant dinosaurs." : —Allen Johnson, about Tyrannosaurus Rex Tyrannosaurus Rex (ty-ran-o-saw-us rex; name meaning "Tyrant Lizard King"), or T. Rex for short, was a species of large predatory theropod coelurosaurian dinosaur that lived in during the Middle to Late Cretaceous Period in North America up until the extinction of the non-avian dinosaurs. Among the last of the dinosaurs, Tyrannosaurus Rex is also the most well-known. Tyrannosaurus Rex is among the most feared predator ever to live on Planet Earth. It was, additionally, the largest predator dinosaur: it was 13-15 meters long at maximum, 5-6 meters tall, and weighed 5-7 tonnes. Tooth sizes ranged from 2-17 cm in any given individual, with the smallest teeth performing their role, and the largest 17 cm teeth interestingly acting as a battery of sabre teeth - many pairs mind putting ''Sabre Toothed Cats'' to shame. They are serrated on the edges, and designed for crushing bone. Bone is found in fossil coprolites from Tyrannosaurus, as fragments. It is the most famous and popular of all the dinosaurs, known for it's cultural impact, even more than Apatosaurus (formerly known as Brontosaurus). It is also called the King of the Dinosaurs. T-Rex is among the largest land predators ever, larger and heavier than the theropod Giganotosaurus. Tyrannosaurus Rex was the top predator of North America in the last days of the dinosaurs, preying on animals like ''Ornithomimus'', ''Ankylosaurus'', ''Torosaurus'', ''Triceratops'', and ''Edmontosaurus''. It was the largest of the tyrannosaurs, a family which also included ''Albertosaurus'' and ''Tarbosaurus''. Facts Time/Era/Period Tyrannosaurus Rex first appeared in the Middle Cretaceous Period and lived up until the very end of the Late Cretaceous Period from 90-65 million years ago, ruling planet Earth for 25 million years. It died out with all the other dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures at the end of the Cretaceous Period and lived alongside dinosaurs and other creatures like Dromaeosaurus, Ornithomimus, Quetzalcoatlus, Pteranodon, Didelphodon, Dinilysia, Edmontosaurus, Triceratops, Torosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and Parksosaurus. It was among the last dinosaurs to exist prior to the Cretaceous-Tertiary extinction event. More than 30 specimens of T-Rex have been identified. Size/Description Tyrannosaurus Rex was the largest member of the Tyrannosaur family and was also the largest terrestrial carnivorous dinosaur of all time, giving it the nickname "The King of the Dinosaurs". They were monsters, as they weighed in at up to a staggering 7.5 tons, grew up to stand 20 feet tall, and measured a staggering 50 feet in length, larger than the length a double-Decker buss. Tyrannosaurus Rex was the dinosaurs' most infamous and ultimate predator that appeared in the last 25,000,000 years of the Cretaceous Period. They were giant carnivorous dinosaurs that stalked the landscape and, being the most notorious flesh-eaters ever known, they were specifically and perfectly evolved to kill and eat even other giant dinosaurs, even ones bigger than T-Rex itself. Despite their heavy weight, T-Rex were fast movers, reaching 35-45 miles an hour when they needed to. T-Rex had huge jaw mussels, giving them a bite 10 times more powerful than a lions. The primary weapon of a Tyrannosaurus was their mouth. Their arms were tiny so they could carry a massive jaw and remain balanced on their legs. Tyrannosaurus's massive skull was balanced by a long, heavy tail. The heavily reinforced skull of T-Rex suggests that it was a devastating predator with bone crushing bite strength. These jaws could crush bone…and tear off up to 70 kilograms of meat in one bite. The jaws were armed with 150 mm long, serrated, bone-crushing teeth. T-Rexes also had a superb sense of smell. Relative to the large and powerful hind limbs, Tyrannosaurus forelimbs were small and retained only two digits. Recent specimens have shown the tiny arms to have been well-muscled, presumably to enable the animal to anchor itself to the ground as it attempted to straighten its hind legs and stand up from a prone position. Behavior Like many predatory dinosaurs, even ones of their immense size, Tyrannosaurus Rex was a pack hunting predator, hunting from pairs to a small group of more than half a dozen individuals, including juveniles and even hatchlings. In a home of T-Rex, there would be bones of dead animals scattered all over. Like modern birds and lions, T-Rex brought food back to their territory and the juveniles often fought over scraps of food. In packs, there could be males and females. In the fossil record, T-Rex skeletons have been found together and that's a clue that they associated. They were a real mob, like a gang looking for trouble. They really interacted and they even hunt in packs of at least up to numbers of five. But like all reptiles, even though they traveled, lived, and hunted in packs, T-Rex were at times cannibalistic. Tyrannosaurus had huge territories of hundreds of square kilometers. When it came to mating, male Tyrannosaurus brought down herbivores large and small, old and young. But it was not just to satisfy the males hunger. It was also a gift. Female Tyrannosaurus were larger and more aggressive than the males so the males need to court the females with food to stop the females attacking the males on sight. And after three days of being together, female Tyrannosaurus would begin to tire of their mates and the males knew better than to stay. When females had eggs, they could camouflage them in nests in forests as they keep watch. For the full two months of the eggs' incubation, female Tyrannosaurus would not leave their station or even eat, as they nests were magnets to scavengers, like small mammals and smaller dinosaurs like Dromaeosaurs. Female Tyrannosaurs could have a clutch of at least up to 12 eggs, but normally only get one to three chicks, mostly because other eggs are taken by scavengers. In addition, these predatory dinosaurs were so special that they could penetrate an Akylosaurus's defenses. But as powerful and as terrifying as these monstrous predatory dinosaurs were, Tyrannosaurus Rex, primarily females, did show parental care for their young. Whenever female Tyrannosaurs had babies, they would go out to get a kill and after they ate, they bring back scraps of their food, such as a single Ornithomimus or even pieces of an Edmontosaurus, to their babies because the babies needed food, much like modern birds do today. Female T-Rex were fiercely protective of their young, and whenever their young were in danger, they weren't very happy. They would protect their babies even from another T-Rex, even if it was a male. And the more an adult T-Rex protected its offspring, the better chances those offspring had at survival. In my Journals The fiercest, most terrifying, and most infamous predator of them all that has ever walked the Earth, these giant carnivores, named Tyrannosaurus Rex (or T. Rex for short), stalked the landscapes of the Middle to Late Cretaceous Era, as the King of the Dinosaurs and ruling at the top of the food chain. These monsters were the most notorious predators ever known; at a staggering 7 tons and 50 feet long, Tyrannosaurus were the largest carnivorous dinosaurs the have ever walked the planet. It appears the Tyrannosaurus has very powerful jaws with serrated teeth, few 13 inches, that can crush straight threw the bone of almost any other creatures. Arguably the most powerful carnivorous dinosaur of all time, Tyrannosaurus possess a tremendous strength that allowed them to lift creatures heavier than 5 tons. In addition to their bone crushing bite, tremendous strength, and powerful jaws, Tyrannosaurus has a bacterial bite, not unlike that of a modern day Komodo Dragon, which can end the life of anything these predatory dinosaurs bite. ''While they are incredibly large, powerful and terrifying in their own right, these carnivores also happen to exist, hunt, and travel in packs of up to several individuals, including juveniles, who often fought over scrapes of food. Additionally, female Tyrannosaurus also cared for their young. Like modern birds do for their babies, female Tyrannosaurus would leave the nesting era and go out for a kill. Whenever they would finish eating, they would bring food back to their territory and feed their young. '' Gallery imagesCAGYGDTD.jpg imagesCAWXNI8T.jpg imagesCAR40TG1.jpg WWD_T-Rex.jpg Tyrannosaurus_Attack.png Tyrannosaurus_eating.png imagesCAAZUG2I.jpg Tyranno.png imagesCA2Q65W7.jpg 1000px-T-rex_on_rock.jpg imagesCAA6JPEM.jpg imagesCA4YKUC6.jpg _42796495_trex_bbc203.jpg images (2).jpg Tyrannosaurus-1.png WalkingWithDinosaurs-23.jpg wwd1.jpg WalkingWithDinosaurs-34.jpg WalkingWithDinosaurs-35.jpg images (3).jpg Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Wildlife Category:Predators Category:Largest Carnivorous Dinosaurs